


No One Could Save Me But You

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Body Modification, Complete, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk AU, Drama, Finished, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Humor, I really wanted to play with this concept a bit and hope you enjoy it, M/M, Mugetsu!Ichigo, One Shot, SacrificesForOurLordShap, spoiler warning, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Neo Tokyo was home to both the new and old. New mods for combat, new gangs fighting for territory and trying to keep what they had. Old and familiar locations on the streets as well as even older homes and businesses that evolved with the times.It hurts so much to leave the idyllic city that was caught between the old & new, but it had to be done. Nobody ever really wants to but when a massive gang war is right at your doorstep, threatening everything you love then sacrifices must be made.Title borrows lyrics from Wicked Game by Chris Issak of which Corey Taylor from Stone Sour does such a mournful version. Somewhat canon compliant using information from the manga & CFYOW so caution is suggested if you haven’t read/finished either.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 26





	No One Could Save Me But You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).



“What the _fuck_ do you mean you have to leave?!” 

Ichigo winced, pausing in removing a baking sheet from the sink and putting it on the drying rack. “They said it was for my protection, Grimmjow. My whole family has to leave, not just me.” 

Tonight was the last night he could spend with Grimmjow in person before he had to abandon _everything._ His life, his fiancé, his friends, their future together. 

“I’ll fuckin’ kill them all!” Ears queued to the sounds of angry stomping, Ichigo could only wait. He let out a heavy sigh as he heard the sound of a gun load. 

Ichigo set the sponge aside and followed the silent fuming to the front door, Grimmjow trying to put on his combat boots to leave. “Grimmjow, you know they’ll arrest you if you go out with that gun.”

Because of the battle between the Seireitei and the Wandenreich, firearms were currently outlawed. Anybody that was seen with one was arrested on sight to await further punishment. 

That didn’t stop the opposing gangs from resorting to more classic skills such as archery and swordsmanship in addition to the various mods illegally offered around Neo Tokyo.

“Then I’ll bring my sword! I _won’t_ let them take you!” His rage was an inferno, his eyes bright with it as he fought to take the boot off to stomp back into their shared living space for the weapon in question. 

Grimmjow already had an arrest record to begin with, having worked for the former head of the Las Noches mafia. He was only spared time in prison when he outed his former boss with no remorse. (Ichigo was involved as well, having ignited the spark that started Seireitei versus Las Noches while trying to rescue a friend from capital punishment, among other things.)

Another sigh left bitten and bleeding lips, Ichigo sitting beside him, carefully wrapping the former convict in a sweet embrace. “While I love that you want to go to war for me, I can’t have you do that. Grimmjow, _please_. I need you to understand that I don’t want to do this either. It _hurts_ so much, Jo.” 

Temper slowly dropping to a simmer, Grimmjow leaned into the embrace and stared at the door before them. 

He carefully began to touch Ichigo, who had finally broken down into silent sobs. “I’ll fight them tooth and nail to keep you here with me, ‘Chi.”

Taking in a shuddering breath, Ichigo choked out one sentence that had Grimmjow holding him properly. “I don’t want to lose you, too.”

He already lost his mother. He wasn’t about to risk losing his soon-to-be-husband to the blood war raging outside their door. They didn’t move for several moments, Ichigo finally pulling away to wipe his tears away. 

“C’mon. We gotta finish the dishes. We’ll go to bed after, okay?” He rose first, coaxing Grimmjow to follow him back to the kitchen. 

As soon they were done with their chore, Ichigo led him to the bedroom. “We’ll make the most of tonight.”

Careful hands found the hem of the taller’s shirt, pulling up and off when Grimmjow raised his arms, Ichigo following suit.

Sex wasn’t on the brain that night when Ichigo dragged Grimmjow into bed with him.

They sat together, curled close against each other and soaking in the shared warmth while Ichigo read out loud to Grimmjow, something that the other had done for him when he was sick. 

It was a heavy risk but in order to make it easier, Ichigo administered a sedative to him as soon as Grimmjow was asleep, heart heavy with regret for his actions.

If he didn’t know that Grimmjow would try to chase after him, he’d have avoided it to begin with. But with the man’s headstrong attitude about the situation Ichigo _had_ to take the chance.

His go bag was already packed and waiting by the door, Ichigo slowly extracting himself from bed to avoid disturbing his soon to be ex. He had already lingered far too long as it was, having continued to read the final few pages of the novel out loud to the prone body beside him.

What he wouldn’t _give_ for one more day with him. Another few hours, if not minutes.

Instead, he dressed as warm as he could for the harsh winter weather and quietly left his life behind. Ichigo made it outside with no issue, locking the bookshop up behind him, leaving both his key and the spare in the mailbox.

Amber eyes looked up to the darkened bedroom window, taking in the shape of the panes and smears of dirt that they always said they would clean but never did. 

Ichigo tore his gaze away, knowing he’d end up inside and abandoning his family if he kept vigil any longer. He didn’t even make it to the corner when the shop door slammed open.

He froze, heart in his throat as he listened carefully. “You… fuckin’... _”_

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. How in the _hell_ was he even awake? Ichigo thought he had more time to get away, but there was Grimmjow, leaning heavily against the door and trying to avoid eating shit.

Ichigo dropped his bag to the ground and returned, carefully holding Grimmjow’s face in his hands and taking him in. Committing him to memory. He initiated a nose kiss first, switching to their lips after a few moments.

It was a slow kiss, full of promise and passion. Regret and heartache. They stood on the stoop to the shop, Ichigo carefully pulling the door open behind him and stepping inside, spinning so Grimmjow was within while his right hip propped open the door. 

Finally, they broke apart. Ichigo winced at the look he was given, understanding that he was in the wrong for his actions. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered against pliant lips. “I know you’re angry but I can’t have you following me, Jo.”

Then, he shoved Grimmjow back so he stumbled into the counter and ran. He couldn’t stay any longer. To do so would risk both their safety and well being. It _hurt_ so goddamn much to leave him behind but perhaps one day. One day, when he isn’t being hunted by the Wandenreich he can return. One day they can be happy.

One day, perhaps they could be together without the lingering threat looming over their shoulders.

* * *

Three years later and things had changed. It had been far too long since he had last been in the city, a lot of it different compared to when he left. It felt different, as well. Safer, in fact. Had he not helped with the defeat of the Wandenreich, he probably wouldn’t have been able to return to Karakura.

None of the shops along the street were the same, but that didn’t stop hope from blooming in his heart as he approached the corner.

Ichigo had personally changed in the passing years. Longer hair, dyed a rich black. He had gotten a bit taller, had lost weight. But the one thing that hadn’t changed when he left was that adorable little bookshop on the corner.

The bell rang when he opened the door, eyes taking in the familiar sights, breathing in comforting smells of paper mixed with fresh pastries. Too busy taking in the shop, Ichigo startled at the voice he only _dreamed_ of. “Just a damn minute, yeah? Be right there!”

Finally, coming into view with a gorgeous cat in his arms was Grimmjow. He too had changed, Ichigo noticed. But only a little. His hair had grown out, reaching to the back of his knees. “We close in a half hour, asshole. Make it quick!” 

Same attitude, same voice and Ichigo fell in love all over again. He feigned interest in a cookbook nearby before speaking. “Hello to you too, Grimmjow.” 

Behind the counter, the taller man froze. He _knew_ that voice. Grimmjow’s heart stopped, breath caught in his throat. It couldn’t be, could it? Setting the rather large cat aside, he slowly made his way to the door and reached out, fingers lightly brushing against chilled, wind-pink skin when the stranger twisted to face him. “I swear to fucking _god_ if it’s actually you and _not_ a damn dream...” 

Chuckling, Ichigo tilted his head into the touch, leaning in so their noses brushed. “It’s me, Jo. I’m-“ 

A hand yanked hard on his hair, Ichigo wincing. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ apologize, asshole!”

That same rage from three years ago still burned as hot as it had the night he left, Ichigo’s heart clenching at the sight. He leaned in so their foreheads pressed together, amber eyes meeting fiery, Argentinian blue.

“Was gonna say ’m home. For good, this time. But I’ll make sure to avoid apologizing for a couple days at least.” He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to chapped lips. 

Grimmjow growled and pulled _harder_ on that darkened hair, Ichigo shuddering in return. “I _died_ that day.”

He said nothing, only lowered his eyes to the floor in silent shame. At least until there was a careful hand pushing his head back up to make eye contact once more. “You’re back for good?”

Ichigo’s breath stuttered in his throat, a weird garbled noise coming out when he saw just how _handsome_ Grimmjow looked in that moment. The light caught his tapetum lucidum eye mods, causing them to glow yellow-green for a moment before his head shifted and the glow faded back to that comforting blue.

Clearing his throat, he finally spoke with a hushed whisper. “For good, Grimm. The last three years… You were the only thing I could think about. The only thing I _dreamed_ about while I was gone.”

The tight grip in his hair grew slack, fingers gently combing their way through several wind-swept tangles. “Get inside then. Tell me what the fuck happened while you were gone because your eyes were never burgundy, moron.”

He laughed as they parted, reaching into his right eye to remove the contact lens. “Temporary mod. Still got the same eyes you hate, don’t worry.” 

“Tch. Hurry up, then.” 

Before he followed his former love, Ichigo quickly removed the other lens and stored them in the case. “You wanna explain the cat, though?”

“Pantera. Norwegian forest cat and I adopted her about a year ago.” Grimmjow grumbled, scooping the curious creature off the counter and away from the flickering candle that Ichigo hadn’t noticed. 

Ichigo removed his shoes before crossing the threshold to avoid tracking mud inside while Grimmjow snuffed the candle out with the jar lid bringing both Pantera and Ichigo to the back of the shop. 

Spinning too quick on his heel for Ichigo to stop, he slammed their mouths together in a harsh kiss of clacking teeth and bitten lips, pulling away when he felt more than satisfied with the somewhat debauched look on his former husband’s face. “Don’t you _ever_ fucking leave again, you stupid fuck. Go make some fucking coffee for us, yeah? I’ll get the cheesecake out.”

Grimmjow lightly tossed Pantera onto a plush pet bed in the corner, already rummaging in the refrigerator for the aforementioned dessert. He turned in time to watch Ichigo snap the cover shut on the old grind and brew machine, leaning against the counter to gather hair over his shoulder and begin to braid it. 

“It’s about mid-thigh on you now,” He set the cake on the table, Ichigo watching him carefully as he moved. “You used to hate it long.”

A tired shrug. “Things change.”

“People change.” Grimmjow responded, grabbing plates out of the cabinet next to Ichigo and setting them aside. He pulled on the braid, his own hair cascading over his right shoulder for Ichigo to grab and play with.

“I heard you had a run in with a Sternritter? I almost came back to see if you were okay…” He was making a small braid out of the gathered lock, hands deftly working their way down.

Grimmjow didn’t dare move, keeping himself as still as he could as he let his former fiancé play. “Killed him in the end either way. Stupid piece of shit.”

Ichigo chuckled. “I’d have paid to see that, truth be told.”

“Tch. Punched his heart out with my claws, nothing more. Fucker used some kinda poison shit, too and I apparently built up an immunity to most others.” 

Ichigo paused and shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Stubborn as always.”

He yelped in pain as he was dragged to the table by his hair to sit down. Plates were slammed on the table followed by mugs and the freshly brewed coffee.

“Almost died myself, you clearly almost fucking died and here we are!” Grimmjow wasn’t happy. There was grumbling and music started to fill the suddenly tense silence from a battered radio that hadn’t been there before. 

It was an older song, one Ichigo didn’t recognize. “Grimm--”

“Well?!” Finally, Grimmjow slammed himself into the chair opposite. His eyes were alight with rage and Ichigo could only imagine those deadly clawed gauntlet modifications against his throat as he swallowed down his nerves.

Pouring himself a mug of the hot brew, Ichigo didn’t drink. He only held it in his hands for warmth. December came to Karakura hard and heavy that year it seemed, the bitter chill still clinging to his skin. “... It was… Hard. We nearly lost everything… And… Yeah, I guess you can say that I nearly died.”

A shaky hiss and then Grimmjow was slamming things on the table again. He angrily dished cake for each of them and poured his own mug, hands shaking as he did so. “So. You risked it all to keep _them_ safe?”

Chair clattering to the floor, Ichigo stood with his hands against the table as he glared down his nose at his ex. “I risked it all for _you!_ I wasn’t about to risk losing that goddamn war only to come home to find _rubble,_ Grimmjow! I wasn’t going to let the Wandenreich ruin the entire _country!_ I WASN’T GOING TO LET THEM TAKE OUR HOME FROM US!”

The next thing he knew, Ichigo was on the floor with Grimmjow glaring down at him, modifications active with rage. Chilled metal claws dug into his throat and broke skin, thin trickles of blood flowing freely and Grimmjow’s pupils were thin slits while a tail lashed angrily in the air behind his back.

“Tell me the truth, _Kurosaki_. That you would have given this shit up in a heartbeat if it meant you didn’t have to come back to it ever again. If you _died_ , it’d be a huge _relief._ That you wouldn’t have to fight in another war!” 

He moved without thinking, throwing a sharp left hook that made contact with Grimmjow’s cheek and threw him off balance, allowing Ichigo to shift their positions. He pinned the taller’s wrists to the floor to keep his claws away. “Shut the fuck up! You stupid fucking _jackass_! I wasn’t about to let them ruin Japan! I wasn’t about to fucking _die_ unless I brought Yhwach down with me, Grimmjow!”

Once again on his back with Grimmjow straddling him, Ichigo struggled against the grip his wrists were held in. There would be marks from his claws, for sure. “You were nothing but fucking Seiretei’s tool providing them with victory! The only reason you helped was because those _stupid_ Quincy fucks crossed battle lines and tried to fuck this shit up!”

Ichigo bucked and rolled, shifting them again so he was on top once more. “Calm the _fuck_ down and listen to me! For five minutes!”

Both panted, struggling to regain their lost breath from the short fight. Grimmjow fought against Ichigo’s enhanced grip, trying to break free but unable. “I didn’t _want_ to run away. I _know_ they screwed me after it was done. I _know_ I was their fucking _weapon_ , pointed at the enemy and told to kill. I was a tool providing someone else with victory, I _know!_ I fucking _regret_ everything. From the moment I walked out the door to the moment I walked back in the shop tonight. I regret it all. The last three years. And yet? I _don’t._ Without me, they wouldn’t have been able to win. Without me, Karakura wouldn’t still fucking be here! If I hadn’t helped them, they would have been screwed! I wasn’t--”

“You _abandoned_ me!” The words hung heavy in the air between them, neither moving nor speaking for several moments. Under Ichigo, Grimmjow finally went limp before he continued to speak, trying to hold back tears. “You ran away. Left me _alone_ to handle everything. You screwed me in the perfect way, Ichigo and left me with a broken heart to mend. I spent the last three years wondering if you were even _alive._ ”

Amber eyes were filled with shock at the admission, Ichigo scooting back to give Grimmjow room to sit up on his knees. Then he dove in, holding him tightly and trying to hide his own tears. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry, Jo.” 

It was several moments before he returned the hold, Grimmjow burying his nose in Ichigo’s neck. Fucking stupid modifications _always_ activated when he was angry. He could smell so much on Ichigo at that moment and it nearly overloaded his sense of smell. 

There were faint traces of his friends, some of the shinigami, a hint of blood. Mixed in with all that was Ichigo’s natural scent (warm and comforting, sweet oranges mixed with ginger and cinnamon) as well as his depression and sadness.

“I promise I won’t leave again, Grimm. I promise.” Ichigo only chuckled when a smack made contact with his back, burying his own nose in the pale neck before him. 

Pantera finally pranced over, rubbing herself against their legs and crying for attention. Ichigo reached over at the same time as Grimmjow to pet her, their hands banging together. The cat butted her head against their palms before leaving them alone again, walking out of the kitchen for the stairs to the upper level of the shop.

They didn’t move from the floor, neither ready. They stayed that way for almost twenty minutes, coffee growing cold in the poorly heated unit. 

Grimmjow moved first, rising and offering Ichigo a hand up, pulling him close when he stood. Ichigo embraced him, squeezing tight. “We should clean that shit up.”

Ichigo didn’t want to ruin the moment but if the food was left out, it was more than likely Pantera would try to get at it, something he’d rather prevent. He pulled out first and started to clean the items they abandoned. 

Much slower to follow given he was trying to recover from his outburst, Grimmjow gathered the cold mugs and coffee, dumped the brew back in and returned the chilled beverage to the heating element for later consumption. Why waste perfectly good coffee when they could have it in the morning?

“I _am_ sorry though, Jo. What I did. It wasn’t right and I should have tried harder to stay or at least--” Pulled in close by the lapels of his coat, Ichigo’s eyes went wide when their mouths were smashed together in another rough kiss that quickly turned into one with tongues, drool, and soft groans.

Breath stolen with the sudden make out session, they only stood in silence and stared into the eyes of the other. Before either knew it, they were on the way up the stairs, Grimmjow dragging Ichigo along.

Throwing Ichigo then himself onto the couch, Grimmjow quickly turned the television on to an old nature documentary. It wasn’t long before Ichigo scooted closer to him, resting his head against the larger man’s chest.

Shifting, Grimmjow made himself comfortable behind Ichigo and wrapped strong arms around thin shoulders. 

Ichigo broke the silence, his voice a whisper. “I missed this…”

Grimmjow only buried his nose in dark hair and sighed, squeezing his returned lover. “Don’ ever leave again.”

“I’ll try not to, trust me.” Was the response. It wasn’t long before they were both asleep on the couch, Grimmjow tucked against the back with Ichigo curled into his front.

* * *

It was bright and uncomfortable for Grimmjow when he woke. 

With a groan, he rolled off the couch and onto the floor, the heavy thump starling Pantera away from her spot on the back. He groaned as he rose, stretching his back. “Ichigo, shoulda woke me what th’ hell?”

Grimmjow didn’t even check the time on the cheesy analogue cat clock Yuzu gave them. Silence was the only thing to greet him as he searched. There was no sign of Ichigo in the living room. Or the bedroom, which was still cold from lack of use. Nor the shower. 

Fear gripped tight around his heart and sent him scrambling down the stairs, Pantera hot on his heels as he burst into the kitchen. Ichigo wasn’t there either. 

_Gone._

Fear turned to anger quickly, Grimmjow slamming around the kitchen to make himself something to eat. There was no point in swearing about the loss now. No point in leaving the building to search outside. 

Ichigo was gone once more, leaving him alone.

Snarling when shaking hands dropped a piece of bread, Grimmjow picked it up and threw it in the trash. He managed to throw two pieces into the toaster and smacked the coffee pot on, waiting for it to heat again. Stale toast and coffee for breakfast, no surprise there.

It was the same meal he ate for a week straight after Ichigo left.

Stooping down, he picked up Pantera and buried his nose in the tabby fur. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, hot like fire. He clenched his jaw uncomfortably tight in an attempt to prevent the brewing emotions.

He should have stayed awake, should have kept a tighter lock on Ichigo now that he had returned. But he _didn’t._ He hadn’t even _tried._ Just let him walk out of his life once more. 

Grimmjow could _feel_ the scream building in his chest, in his throat. It wouldn’t be long before he was throwing things once again, destroying half the kitchen wear.

“Shit, fuck owwww. Owwww that fuckin’ _\--”_ Frozen, he watched the swinging door to the back jump open to reveal Ichigo in all his glory, struggling to juggle a cup carrier and bag in his left hand.

Surprised to see him awake, Ichigo yelped and quickly scrambled to the table before unplugging the toaster which now held burnt bread. Grimmjow allowed Pantera to use his chest as a springboard, carefully moving to the table to inspect the items.

In the bag was breakfast, coffee steaming hot and the heavenly smell wafting into the air. “Morning, babe. Well, more like afternoon but I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but I guess that just…” 

The next thing he knew, Ichigo was tackled to the floor in a tight embrace. It clicked as soon as he noticed the shaking coming from Grimmjow. “I won’t leave, trust me. Not ever again.”

The only answer was Grimmjow squeezing him tighter before mumbling into his jacket. “Change your fucking hair back to normal ‘cause I _hate_ this color.”

His heart went soft at the request, Ichigo carefully pushing the mane of blue out of their faces in order to kiss Grimmjow’s forehead. “Yeah. But breakfast is getting cold so let’s eat.” 

Pantera was already nosing her way into the bag of food, Ichigo shoo-ing the cat away from their meal. “You gotta stop letting her on the table, Jo.”

“Tch. Ain’t your cat, ain’t your problem.” He snapped, Grimmjow pulling a random sandwich out. He ripped the wax paper off and took a bite, thrusting it at Ichigo with a nasty glare. 

He only took it with a chuckle, handing him the proper sandwich and a hash brown. “That’s what you get for not checking the labels, babe.”

Ichigo beamed at the flush that stained pale skin before leaning into kiss Grimmjow. “Eat. We’ll shower together after, okay?”

When they finished breakfast, they returned to the second floor and stripped along the way. It didn’t take long for the automated shower to heat, Ichigo stepping in first and groaning in bliss as scalding hot water beat down upon his shoulders.

Eyes closed, he felt more so than heard Grimmjow enter after. “Keep making noise like that ‘n I’ll have to take you up on the offer.”

A throaty chuckle filled the air around them, Ichigo leaning in until Grimmjow was pinned against the wall and flushed from more than just the hot water. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, kitten.”

Instead of rising to the bait, Grimmjow flipped their positions so Ichigo was now pinned. “Don’t tempt me, Ichigo…” 

Noses brushed carefully before Ichigo slammed their lips together, shower only growing hotter. Ichigo's head slammed back against the wall when Grimmjow began to attack his neck, leaving a trail of hickies under his chin and groaning as he ground against the taller man. 

“I- Grimm, _please!”_ He pleaded, desperate for what he had given up so long ago. “ _Grimmjow…”_

 _“Beg.”_ Was whispered in Ichigo’s ear, the needy whimper making Grimmjow chuckle. 

Gripping broad shoulders harshly, Ichigo flipped them again and made Grimmjow laugh. His heart _sung_ with joy at the sound, Ichigo smirking in return. Hands wandering over damp skin, he bit down on the suprasternal notch and sucked as hard as he could while enjoying the stuttering breath Grimmjow let out. 

“S-so... “ He choked on the words in his throat, head fuzzy with arousal as Ichigo continued his ministrations.

“Mmm?” Tongue swiping up the offered throat, Ichigo barely paid him mind as he continued teasing. Grimmjow tried reaching for his waiting erection, but had his hand pressed to the wall in a tight grip as Ichigo pulled away. “I don’t think so…” 

Sliding a foot behind Ichigo’s ankle and getting ready to flip them one final time, he nearly slipped when the intercom buzzer sounded. “What the _fuck?!”_

Hiding his face behind his hands, Ichigo groaned as loud as he could. “They couldn’t have arrived already…”

“ _Who?”_ Grimmjow hissed as he slapped the shower off, blindly reaching for a robe outside the cubicle. Hair drenched, he pushed it out of his eyes and glared. The intercom buzzed again, this time sounding impatient based on the length of the noise. 

Sheepishly, Ichigo answered as he stepped out and grabbed a towel. “My family…”

Blinking rapidly as Ichigo left, Grimmjow only moved when his name was called. “C’mon! They’ll use the spare if we don’t hurry!” 

“Tell them to wait downstairs!” He finally snapped, less than thrilled about their newly arrived company. First stopping in the bedroom, he grabbed the cleanest looking pants off the floor for each of them and pegged one at Ichigo as he spoke to his sisters over the intercom. 

“C’mon, quit talking ‘n let ‘em in, will ya?” Grimmjow barked, already wearing his own pants. He shook his head as Ichigo hopped about to try and get the too large trousers on, pressing the talk button. “Get in the kitchen, we’ll see you down there in a few minutes.”

As soon as their confirmation came over the speaker, Grimmjow twisted away to find Ichigo already at the top of the stairs, watching and waiting. “You coming or what?”

“Yeah. Gotta make sure your old man knows his place, after all,” Grimmjow answered, trailing after Ichigo with a smirk on his face. “Gotta say I missed that fucking pancake ass of yours, though.”

Ichigo only squawked in return, noise loud enough to draw laughter from the kitchen as they made their way down. He let Grimmjow go ahead to greet Isshin, one final thought coming to mind before he walked through the door.

It was definitely good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> With 2020 being the nightmare that it was, I'm actually happy to post something that isn't less than 1k. Anyway, have a playlist i made up for this fic because reasons: [Untilted Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpWoe0OmTnk&list=PLU13vnxRgNldU74ZrT8d7U1nwd8NZgkST)
> 
> I'm tired as of posting this, so HMU if there are mistakes 'cause I don't wanna read this over again to find any lmao. _Elmo fire GIF_


End file.
